


Kryten Drabbles

by grossferatu



Series: Red Dwarf Drabbles [2]
Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Kryten's Garden, Plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: Some small drabbles about Kryten written originally for the No Kind of Atmosphere discord!
Relationships: The Cat & Kryten
Series: Red Dwarf Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

Kryten found the Cat perched on top of one of the machines in the laundry room, clutching one of his suit jackets like it was a dying child. 

"Mr. Cat, sir, this room isn't for napping," he said, but he mentally rearranged his plan for which bits of laundry to do first anyway, so he wouldn't bother him. 

"I know," Cat said, irritably. "You know how dry-cleaning works, yeah?" He gestured with the jacket. "I got stains no amount of licking's taking out, man, it's driving me crazy."

Kryten felt himself grin broadly. "Oh, Mr. Cat, sir, it would be an honor."


	2. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing things

After three million years, there were… things… growing in the Red Dwarf botanical gardens. At some point, the various trees had begun to hybridize, the mint had escaped its enclosure, and a blue species of bioluminescent mushroom had taken over the walls. Kryten loved it. Not quite as much as he loved mopping, or squeegeeing, or cleaning up the soap remnants in bathtubs, but as much as he loved folding laundry. Quite a lot. He knew every corner of the garden, even the surreal names the half-sapient slime-mold-and-insect hybrids used for each other. He had his dream, something his.


End file.
